


Sweetest Perfection

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-20
Updated: 2001-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: R<br/>Summary: Eeek, run, another songfic! And it's a druggie!Justin story, kinda sorta. It's been done before numerous times and definitely done better ('Dirty Numb Angel Boy' was probably the best!) but this bunny wouldn't leave me alone so, yeah, I wrote it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Perfection

 

 _The sweetest perfection  
To call my own  
The slightest correction  
Couldn't finely hone  
The sweetest infection  
Of body and mind  
Sweetest injection  
Of any kind_

 

JC climbed the stairs up out of the basement into the kitchen to find it packed with people he didn't even know, _drunk_ people he didn't know including several who were mostly naked and having _sex_ in the floor under the table. JC averted his eyes with a shudder and hurried out of the kitchen, wishing suddenly he'd never let Justin talk him into coming to another one of Britney's parties. He had been hiding down in her basement studio – which was thankfully off limits to most at the party – for _hours_ and he was tired and he really wanted to go to bed. In his own bed. That meant finding Justin though, because he had the keys to not only JC's car but to his house too.

JC grabbed the arm of the first person he recognized, Wade, just as he stepped off the stairs to the second floor. "Hey man, you seen Justin? He's got my keys."

Wade gave JC a goofy grin and said, "Sure C, he's in Brit's room."

JC's eyes narrowed as he saw Wade's dialated pupils and he asked, "Did you just come from there?"

Wade nodded, still grinning like a fool. "Yep," he said, then giggled and sing-songed, " _’If you wanna fly-y, come and take a ri—‘"_

"Thanks Wade," JC interrupted, then brushed past him and started up the stairs two at a time.

Wade was high as a kite – which really wasn't all that unusual, Wade wasn't too damn bright – which meant Justin was probably drunk off his ass again, sitting in a corner somewhere making out with whatever girl had stormed him this time. JC snorted softly at that thought, wondering again if Justin even realized that half the time he was with 'Britney' when he was drunk he was really with one of her girls. Of course, the time he'd walked in and found Britney _watching_ Justin sleeping naked with one of her dancers all wrapped around him had just convinced JC that Brit was so beyond fucked up it wasn't even funny.

The door to Brit's bedroom was open and JC walked right in only to stop and stare at the bed in shock, where Justin was sitting leaning back against the wall while one of Britney's dancers put a tourniquet on his arm. "Justin! What the hell are you doing?!"

Justin looked up in surprise as he said, "Hey man, chill. It's cool, Sherice knows what she's doing."

"No, Justin, shooting _drugs_ into your _arm_ is not _cool_!" JC exclaimed as he walked quickly towards the bed. "What the fuck are you thinking?!"

Justin rolled his eyes and then said, "I've done it before, Josh, it's not like it's going to _kill_ me or something. It's harmless."

JC reached for the tourniquet to jerk it off of Justin's arm and throw it at Sherice as he gave her what Chris had always called the Patented Chasez Glare Of Death. "Keep away from him, you hear me woman?! If I find out you helped him score again I'll fuck up your rep so bad _nobody_ will hire you, not even _Ricky Fucking Martin_!"

"Okay, Jesus!" the woman said, backpedaling away from the other side of the bed. "I won't give him a _Tylenol,_ okay?! Chill!"

Justin glared at JC and said, "Jayce, you have no right to—"

"I have _every_ right!" JC interrupted, obviously pissed. "Get your ass off that bed, we're going home!"

Justin folded his arms across his chest and glared at JC. "No."

JC took a step closer to Justin, gritting his teeth and fisting his hands at his sides for a long moment before he said in a low, angry voice, "Justin. We. Are. Leaving. _Now_."

"Fuck off, Joshua, I'm not going _anywhere_ with you," Justin replied, suddenly sounding almost calm. "Not until you stop being such an ass and _ask_."

JC clenched his jaw again, the muscles in his cheek jumping a moment before he said slowly, "Justin, please come home with me."

Justin looked at him for a long moment and then finally scooted off the far side of the bed to move over next to the dancer. "Bye, Sherice. Sorry he's being such an ass, I'll make it up to you." Justin gave the girl a quick kiss on the forehead and then started towards the door to the room, giving JC a frosty look over his shoulder as he asked, "Are you coming or not?"

JC's hands fisted again and he took a deep breath, mentally counting to ten as he started after Justin, trying to remind himself that it wouldn't do a bit of good to yell. If he yelled again Justin would just get pissy, again, and refuse to do what JC wanted him to do, again, and Justin was too big for JC to _make_ him do anything anymore. JC followed Justin down the stairs and towards the kitchens, still seething and completely ignoring the people Justin paused to say goodbye to on the way.

A few minutes later they were walking down the hill towards where Justin had parked JC's Grand Cherokee on the lawn near the curb. "Give me the keys Justin, I'm driving," JC said firmly, holding his hand out to Justin as he walked, not even bothering to look at him.

Justin gave him a dirty look. "I'm not drunk _or_ high, JC, I can drive."

JC acted almost as though Justin hadn't spoken. "Please give me _my_ keys."

Justin just looked at him a long moment as they weaved around the cars parked haphazardly all over Brit's yard then just before they reached the Jeep he pulled the keys out of his pocket and put them in JC's hand without a word.

"Thank you," JC said, and then walked around to the driver’s side to get in while Justin climbed into the passenger seat.

Justin frowned slightly as he watched JC get in and start the Jeep without even glancing at Justin before he shifted into reverse and began to back off the lawn.

They had driven over halfway to JC's house – it was only a few miles away – when Justin finally said, "I've been high before, Josh. Why did you go nuts this time?"

Justin saw the muscle in JC's jaw jump again and JC's hands tightened on the wheel but otherwise he seemed almost normal as he said, "Popping some E is a whole different ballgame from letting someone stick a needle in your arm, Justin."

"I'm not afraid of needles."

JC opened his mouth to reply hotly then closed it, clenching his teeth for a moment before he said fairly calmly, "You _should_ be. You don't have to fuck around to catch something, Justin."

Justin laughed, making JC jerk his head around to glare at him as Justin said, "I'm not fucking stupid you know."

JC snorted and looked back at the road. "No, you're not. She always hands you off to one of her girls and lets you fuck them."

"Whoa, Jayce, that was uncalled for," Justin said, torn between getting mad and being surprised. "Brit's _not_ stupid and I don't fuck her _or_ her girls."

JC laughed at that. "Justin, I've _seen_ you with them, and I've had to talk you into putting some clothes on so we could go home more than once too."

Justin snorted. "Yeah, and I've seen you showing Em off anyplace they'll let you two in the door, and leaving clubs with three or even _four_ girls hanging all over you."

"That's different, I'm—" JC broke off suddenly, frowning as he pulled to a stop outside his garage.

"You're _gay_ ," Justin finished for him, "Just like me." JC jerked his head around to look at Justin in shock then and Justin nodded. "Yeah, Josh, I said I'm gay. Britney _knows_ I'm gay and has for years. Most of her dancers know too, and play beard for us both."

"Both?!" JC asked, surprised.

"Yeah, _nobody_ would believe Britney was dating me if they thought I was gay, so I need a beard for her sake just as much as mine. It'd go over like a lead balloon for everyone to find out Brit is fucking Wade and lying about being a virgin and that she has been since just after she met him, so I play beard for her. The dancers play beard for me. My sweet virginal girlfriend won't put out, so of course _Justin Fucking Timberlake_ has to have a piece of ass on the side," Justin finished with a snort and opened the door to the truck to hop out and walk towards the house, sure JC would follow him.

JC sat in the truck for a long moment before he suddenly jumped out and hurried after Justin, catching up to him just as Justin stopped by the back door. "Why didn't you ever tell me, Justin? I thought I was your best friend."

Justin laughed as he reached to take the keys from JC, but there was no real amusement in it. "What about _me,_ Josh? You've known you were gay a lot longer than I've known _I_ was – just a hint man, don't fuck someone in the bathroom of a studio unless you lock the damned door – and I waited two years for you to tell me before I figured out you never would. That was about the time I realized I was probably gay too since I was having wet dreams about a guy, but if you were scared to tell _me_ you'd fucked Ryan then I wasn't about to tell _anyone_ about the guy I wanted."

Justin opened the door and walked inside and through the mudroom into the kitchen.

JC followed him in silence, stopping to lean against the counter as he suddenly asked, "Why were you doing drugs tonight?"

Justin opened the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice, setting it on the counter and then reaching for a glass as he said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," JC said quietly.

Justin looked at him for a moment, and then turned to pour himself a glass of juice as he shrugged. "I do it because I like the high. It's better than anything. Better than sex even."

JC just looked at Justin, watching him put away the carton and then lean against the counter drinking his juice as he thought about what Justin had said. They were both silent for a minute or two before JC finally asked, "How often have you done it?"

"Enough," Justin said with another shrug. "Not often, I usually just get shitfaced and try to forget what it's like to be a gay man so far in the closet they have to pipe in sunlight. I've probably shot up around a dozen times in the last year."

"I meant sex, Justin," JC said quietly.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Were you even _listening_ to me?! It's sort of hard to pick up guys when even your best friends – four people who live in your back pocket eighty percent of the time! – don't know you're gay. I've fucked a few of Brit's dancers but it wasn't anything to write home about. Might as well jack off and get it over with, and with a _hell_ of a lot less drama, too."

JC's eyebrows rose at that. "Have you ever let anyone fuck you?"

Justin snorted derisively. "No."

"Have you got any idea what your prostate is?" JC asked then.

"My _what_?!" Justin asked, surprised.

JC rolled his eyes. "So you're doing heroin— I assume that's what you've been getting from Sherice?" JC waited for Justin to nod, then went on, "So you do heroin because it's 'better than sex' but you've never let anyone do you, you don't know what your _prostate_ is, and you think fucking a guy is no better than _jacking off_. Am I right so far?"

Justin looked thoughtful for a moment as he finished his drink and then sat the empty glass in the sink as he nodded. "Close enough, I guess."

"You're quite simply the _stupidest_ gay man I've ever met," JC said, looking at Justin like he was one step above bread mold.

Justin's eyebrows went up at that as he said angrily, "Hey man, I didn't do a goddamn thing to deserve that!"

JC snorted. "Yeah, you _did._ You are an _idiot,_ Justin. You have _no fucking clue_ what even _decent_ sex is like but you'd still rather stick a fucking needle in your arm and put poison in your body. You'd rather risk your goddamned _life_ for a minute or two of flying, an hour of forgetting that you're the most eligible bachelor in the business, and a _hell_ of a hangover."

Justin folded his arms across his chest, glaring at JC. "I am _not_ stupid. I have had sex, I was not impressed. I don't give a good goddamn what my prostate is, and I am _not_ risking my fucking life, I just get high sometimes."

"Do you know who River Phoenix is?" JC asked then, seemingly changing the subject. "Or John Belushi? Chris Farley? _Jimi Hendrix_? **_Janis Joplin_**?"

"Yeah, I know who they _all_ are, JC. What's your fucking point?" Justin asked angrily.

JC walked over to stand in front of Justin then, looking into his eyes as he said intensely, "They're all _dead,_ Justin. They all died _young_. They all ODd on _heroin_. And they aren't the only ones! You're playing with fire out of sheer fucking boredom and I _refuse_ stand by and wait for you to get burned!"

"Why?" Justin asked, still obviously pissed. "You've been ignoring me getting high for a fucking _year,_ JC. Why does it matter now?!"

Justin saw a flash of fear and pain in JC's eyes then before JC closed his eyes for a moment, and when JC opened them again he said, "If I had _known_ , I would have been on your case the first time, Justin, I promise you. I know that I miss things, and I'm so very sorry you felt like I don't care, but I love you _much_ too much to go to your funeral. I am not going to shut up or back down on this, even if I have to pull in Lynn and Chris to help me."

"So, what, I'm supposed to be celibate _and_ clean from now on?" Justin asked, no longer quite as angry after hearing JC say he was doing this because he loved him, even though JC had just threatened to tell his mother like he was a five year old.

"You don't have to be _celibate,_ Justin, there's got to be _somebody_ you can trust," JC replied quietly.

"Oh yeah? Who do _you_ go to?" Justin asked.

JC laughed mirthlessly and used his left hand to gesture towards his right. "Hi Justin, I'd like you to meet my date. We've been going steady for nearly three years now. The variety is pretty lacking but I don't have to worry about catching anything or reading about it in the Enquirer if we have an argument."

"Shit," Justin said, surprised. "Sex may not be much better than jacking off, but _three_ _years_?!"

JC shrugged. "You get used to it after a while. Porn helps, sometimes."

"I hate porn, it's a _complete_ waste of time to watch other people have sex. I bet you're so used to it by now that it's not worth bothering to get it up anymore," Justin replied.

JC gave him a wry look. "If you say so Justin. I never have that problem. Usually the opposite in fact, and most often at the very worst times."

Justin grinned suddenly. "Like on stage in front of thirty thousand screaming teenagers."

"Yes, like on stage," JC replied, rolling his eyes. "Which is when it's a _good_ thing my 'boyfriend' goes everywhere I do and doesn't mind a quickie in the bathroom."

Justin was quiet a moment then, just looking at JC as he suddenly remembered something, then he asked, "Why were you asking if I knew what my prostate is? Isn't that like, near your kidneys?"

JC laughed and shook his head. "No Justin, that's your _pancreas_. You're prostate is much more interesting. Ryan introduced me to _mine_ years ago and I've never regretted it."

Justin cocked his head to one side. "Why did he have to find it for you?"

"Cause I didn't even know it _existed_ ," JC replied immediately, "Just like you. Only I was sixteen at the time. You're just a little bit older." Justin stuck his tongue out at JC, who added, "Though you don't _act_ it."

Justin made another face at him. "Okay, so, I assume it has something to do with sex. Maybe I know what it is and just don't know it."

"You said you've never let a guy do you. Have you ever let anyone finger you?" JC asked, smiling slightly as he suddenly remembered Chris lecturing Justin because he had come in his pants while they were on stage one night back in the early days. Chris had asked Justin how long it had been since he 'choked the chicken' if he needed to come that bad, and Justin hadn't even known what Chris was talking about. Chris had laughed his head off with Joey at that and then taken Justin into the next room to explain it to him, and Justin had never come on stage again after that no matter how tight his pants were.

Justin blushed. "No."

"Then you haven't met your prostate yet," JC said with a sudden grin. "Pick whichever one of your fuckbuddies you think is the most trustworthy and ask him to show you. You'll enjoy it."

"And letting someone stick his finger up my ass is supposed to be better than getting high?" Justin asked skeptically. "Have you even _been_ high?"

JC laughed again and nodded. "Yes Justin, it's better than getting high, and costs a hell of a lot less too. If he knows what he's doing, he'll get you so far up in the clouds you won't even know your own name."

Justin narrowed his eyes and looked at JC thoughtfully for almost a minute, then suddenly unfolded his arms and grabbed JC's wrist to tow him out of the room and down the hall.

"Justin?! Where are we going?" JC asked, not sure if he should be amused or not.

"You're gonna show me. I trust you a _hell_ of a lot more than I do anyone else, and you seem to know what you're talking about," Justin said.

JC planted his feet, all the amusement gone from his voice as he said firmly, "Let me go, Justin, _now_."

Justin stopped and turned to look at him with a frown, not letting go of JC's wrist. "Why?"

"Ask one of Brit's dancers, or Wade, or even _Chris_. Don't ask _me_ to do this."

Justin frowned a little harder, confused. "Why not? I trust you."

JC shook his head and tried to pull his hand free. "I am _not_ having sex with you just to show you what your prostate is, Justin, forget it."

Justin held on a moment longer, then suddenly made a decision and let him go as he started towards the kitchen again.

JC frowned and followed him. "Justin, where are you going?"

"To see if Sherice still has any junk," Justin answered.

JC grabbed Justin's arm just as they reached the door to the kitchen and made Justin turn to face him as he said, "Justin, don't joke like that."

"I'm not joking," Justin replied calmly. "I went to Brit's tonight to begin with because I wanted to forget. I'm not about to let one of Brit's guys fuck me – I don't even like them very much, let alone _love_ one of them – so Sherice is it. I would have been high hours ago if she hadn't been late to the party."

JC closed his eyes for a long moment, knowing Justin was manipulating him just as well as he knew he was going to let him do it rather than risk Justin doing what he threatened. JC opened his eyes finally and said softly, "Stay with me, Justin, please. I'll do it, just, stay."

Justin's conscience twinged at the pain in JC's eyes and he almost backed down, but the thought of being allowed to touch JC after wanting him all these years made him say, "Okay."

JC gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes and reached for Justin's hand, turning to lead him back down the hallway towards his room again.

 

 _I stop and I stare too much  
Afraid that I care too much  
And I hardly dare to touch  
For fear that the spell may be broken  
When I need a drug in me  
And it brings out the thug in me  
Feel something tugging me  
Then I want the real thing not tokens_

 

JC led Justin into his bedroom, their way lit only by the dark blue lava lamp on the dresser until JC reached the side of the bed and turned on the lamp there. JC turned to look at Justin then, his blue eyes shuttered and dark as he asked, "Are you sure about this, Justin?"

Justin nodded. "Yeah. If I'm doing this, Josh, I want it to be you."

JC closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Promise me you won't leave if I do this."

Justin reached out to gently run the backs of his fingers along JC's jaw, making blue eyes pop open in surprise as Justin smiled at him and let his hand fall. "I promise I'll stay."

JC gave Justin a smile that still didn't even come close to reaching his sad eyes and said softly, "Thank you." He began undressing, managing to pull his t-shirt halfway up before Justin's hand on his shoulder stopped him and JC looked at Justin curiously.

"Josh, stop," Justin said, unable to go through with it. Knowing he had put that look in JC's eyes was almost more than Justin could take, and he wasn't going to make it worse no matter how long he had wanted JC.

JC frowned. "Why?"

"You don't have to do this," Justin replied quietly. "You can just tell me or something."

JC flinched and pulled away to finish taking off his shirt as he said firmly, "I said I would, Justin, and I will. Take off your clothes."

Justin watched JC toss his shirt in the floor before he sighed and started undressing, unbuttoning his jeans and then pushing them and his briefs down before he kicked out of them and pulled his t-shirt off. Justin looked back over at JC when he was naked and found JC was standing a few feet away in his boxers, watching Justin with dark eyes and an odd expression. "What?" Justin asked softly.

JC blinked quickly and shook his head. "Nothing. Get comfortable on the bed, I'll be right back." JC turned his back on Justin and walked into his bathroom then, shutting the door behind him.

Justin stared at the door as it closed and then turned to walk over to the stereo on JC's dresser, turning on whatever CD JC had left in it – some instrumental jazz thing – before he walked back to the bed to pull the blankets down to the foot. Justin climbed on the bed then and sat down, leaning back against the headboard without bothering to pull up a sheet or anything to cover himself as he closed his eyes and tried not to think about JC's eyes. He didn't hear the bathroom door open again a few minutes later, so his first warning that JC was coming back to the bed was when he felt the mattress dip as JC moved slowly onto the bed.

"You don't have to be scared, Justin," JC said softly as soon as Justin's eyes met his, "I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"You are, though," Justin replied just as quietly.

JC shifted to sit on the bed next to Justin. "What? Tell me."

Justin looked into JC's eyes, and then looked down at where his hand rested on the bed next to Justin's knee, trying not to think about the fact he was naked and JC wasn't. "You don't want to do this."

JC opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again and looked at Justin for almost a minute before he finally said, "It's not that I don't want to be with you, Justin, I do, I just don't like the reason."

Justin looked up at him. "You don't like the fact you're the only person I'd trust enough to do this?"

JC frowned as he replied, "It shouldn't be like this. You should be with someone you love."

"Yeah, and?" Justin asked, clearly lost.

JC rolled his eyes. "And you're _not_ in love with me, so it's _not_ my right to make love to you."

"I'm not?" Justin asked, his eyebrows going up, then the threw his hands in the air "Well _fuck,_ man, I wish you would have told me this five years ago, it would have saved me a _lot_ of waiting!"

JC's eyes clouded over even further and he looked away, swallowing hard. "Don't joke about that, Justin. I'm sure you think the whole idea is hilarious. Wait until I'm not around to laugh at me."

"Laugh at _you_?!" Justin asked incredulously. "Why the hell would I laugh at _you,_ Josh? _I'm_ the one pouring my heart out here, and I have no fucking _clue_ why it's just making you feel worse unless you just can't stand me, which I find hard to believe since you're my best friend and you said you love me a little while ago. Did you mean it?"

"Of _course_ I meant it, I'd never tell someone I _loved_ them unless it was true," JC replied immediately. "What about you? You're not just saying it to get me to do what you want?"

Justin flinched at that, knowing he deserved it. "I meant every single word, Josh, I wasn't just saying it." Justin saw a sudden spark of hope in JC's eyes and smiled as he added, "I'm _not_ going to laugh at you, or make fun of you, or anything like that. I might throw a big-assed party to celebrate, but I promise you I'll let you invite your friends too, both of them."

JC snorted, trying not to grin as his heart leapt at the thought that Justin might really love him. "And you can invite Chris and Brit. Lance can be the big-ass at the party."

Justin laughed. "Oh, Jayce, that was _cold_. I'm gonna tell him you said that!"

"Lance knows he's got a big ol' butt," JC replied, his eyes suddenly sparkling. "And Chris likes Sir Mix-a-lot so Lance isn't about to complain."

"You do have a point, I guess," Justin conceded, still grinning at how JC's eyes had finally lit up again.

They were quiet for a few minutes then, just looking at each other until JC smiled and asked softly, "Do you still want to find out what it's like?"

Justin nodded returning the smile. "Yeah, but only if you're the one showing me."

"Good, 'cause I _really_ want to kiss you right now." JC leaned towards Justin, going up on his knees to move closer as he said, "I'm going to take my time because I want to remember everything. Is that okay?"

Justin nodded again. "Yeah."

JC gave Justin a sweet smile and then kissed him.

 

 _Things you'd expect to be  
Having effect on me  
Pass undetectedly  
But everyone knows what has got me  
Takes me completely  
Touches me sweetly  
Reaches so deeply  
I know that nothing can stop me_

 

JC woke up around nine am, tired but happier than he had been in a long time until he realized he was alone. JC frowned slightly and sat up to look around the room as he finally noticed the stereo had been turned off too, then he stood and walked into the bathroom to see if Justin was in there. He wasn't so JC quickly used the bathroom and then moved over to pick his boxers up out of the floor and pull them on before he went to find Justin. JC headed to the kitchen first, frowning when he saw the empty bowl in the sink that made it obvious Justin had been up long enough to eat breakfast. JC turned to go back to his room to get some clothes on then, intending to go outside to look for Justin, but when he reached his door he noticed faint music coming from his office.

JC was sure it had been quiet when he left his room a few minutes before so he walked quickly to his office to see what Justin was doing, stopping in the doorway when he saw Justin sitting slumped in his desk chair with his eyes closed, just listening. JC started listening to the lyrics of the song then, wondering what had Justin so rapt, and after a only moment tears sprang to his eyes. JC recognized the song, it was a commentary on the futility of reasoning with an addict that most people thought was just an ode to how great heroin was.

 

 _Sweetest perfection  
An offer was made  
An assorted collection  
But I wouldn't trade_

 _The sweetest perfection  
To call my own  
The slightest correction  
Couldn't finely hone  
The sweetest infection  
Of body and mind  
Sweetest injection  
Of any kind_

 

JC listened in silence until the end of the song, getting more upset with every repeat of the final chorus, and when the song started again at the beginning he walked quickly over to drop to his knees next to Justin. "Please," JC said brokenly, "let me try again."

Justin jerked his head up off the back of the chair and opened his eyes to stare down at JC, confused. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?! Try what again? Josh, what's wrong?"

JC looked up at Justin, tears still slowly running down his face as he said, "I can do better, Justin, just give me a chance. _Please_ don't start the drugs again. I'll do _anything_ to keep you here."

Justin closed his eyes and then reached over to hit a button on the keyboard, stopping the song as he slid to the floor to kneel in front of JC. Justin took JC's face in his hands then and said softly, "Baby, no, calm down. I'm _not_ going back to the damned drugs, not now that I finally know you love me. The only way you're gettin' rid of me is with a crowbar, baby, and then you'll have a fight on your hands. You're _mine_ and I'm staying."

JC smiled at that, his eyes lighting up like the sun coming from behind a cloud, then they dimmed again as he frowned. "Why are you listening to a song about heroin if you're not going to do it anymore?"

Justin laughed suddenly and leaned in close to kiss him lovingly, lingering for a long moment before he pulled away a few inches and looked earnestly into JC's eyes. "I heard the song at Chris' a few days ago and woke up this morning with it stuck in my head, so I had Chris send me the song so I could play it for you, that's all. Your kisses are the _only_ drug I want, Josh, and your touch, and the look in your eyes when you say you love me. _You_ are my 'sweetest perfection', you idiot, not some damned drug."

JC started crying again at that, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Justin's neck and kissed him.

It was going to be okay.

 

 

~End


End file.
